


Aparecium

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Discovery, F/F, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The Revealing Charm (Aparecium) is a charm that reveals secret messages written in invisible ink, or any other hidden markings written using other means such as Concealing charms.Or: Victoire realizes why Delphi's eyes always seem cold and mysterious.





	Aparecium

**Author's Note:**

> Revealing charm definition from [ here](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Revealing_Charm) on the HP wiki.
> 
> This fic's prompt is "dance in the trees, paint mysteries".

Victoire knew Delphi was trouble. In many ways, she reminded her of Teddy, bright-haired and scatterbrained at times. However, Teddy was extremely charming and outgoing. Delphi tried to be that, Victoire noticed, but her eyes never matched. They were dark and tired, which made her hair more grey, less silver.

She had questions. Delphi never spoke about her past. She didn’t go to Hogwarts, so where’d she get educated? She was a clearly talented witch. What’s her family like? Does she have siblings? When’s her birthday?

Whenever she dared to ask, she was faced with silence and cold eyes. Colder than usual, like they were trying to freeze Victoire simply with staring.

Victoire wasn’t a stranger to mysterious folk. Being one-eighth Veela attracted a certain type of people that lacked a certain self-control. Most people did not feel the effects of her heritage. She found it was always the strangest of strangers complimenting her mythical beauty. 

Delphi was one of those strangers. And she certainly lacked that self-control.

Victoire was also lacking, so she couldn’t blame her.

It was in a moment of know self-control that Victoire realised how much she’d messed up. They were in Delphi’s run-down London flat and making out on her mattress. They’d done this a few times before. Delphi liked Victoire and Victoire liked Delphi. It was only natural and nothing serious.

Delphi was pulling off her jumper, which Victoire suddenly realized was odd. It was summer, yet Delphi still insisted on wearing long-sleeved shirts. Victoire wasn’t sure why she hadn’t noticed the oddity before. Perhaps it was that Delphi’s distinct style distracted her from it. 

Victoire had grabbed Delphi’s hand to hold as the silver-haired girl ran her tongue along her neck. Her fingers tingled, sensing magic.

In an instant, Victoire had pulled away from Delphi.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, dark brown eyes staring intently into Victoire’s blue.

“I just…” Victoire began. She stood from the bed to grab her wand from the jeans that had been thrown to the floor. She returned to the bed, climbing on top of Delphi. “Can I see your hand?”

“Why?” Delphi questioned, growing colder by the minute.

“Do you trust me?” Victoire returned, expecting the dark-eyed girl to demand she leave.

Delphi didn’t respond, but she did hold out her hand.

_ “Aparecium,” _ Victoire whispered with a wave of rosewood wand.

On Delphi’s forearm appeared a horrifying image. A skull. A snake. A Dark Mark.

Victoire met Delphi’s eyes. They were hollow. They were desperate.

“I don’t understand,” Victoire breathed. The hand holding her wand began to shake. She should run and hide. Instead, she waited for Delphi’s response.

“You don’t need to,” Delphi replied quietly. She grasped Victoire’s hand gently. “Stay with me, for at least one more night.”

It was trouble. Real dangerous trouble. Still, Victoire leaned in for another kiss.

She had so many more questions. She had a feeling they’d be answered one day. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like them.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
